Afterthought
by Hikasne
Summary: -"Because I thought you could use some cheering up," - these moments of sweetness are what she likes most of all. wk - for KATI -


**afterthought**

_title:_ afterthought  
_author:_ hikasne  
_pairing:_ wally/kuki  
_how long?: _45 minutes (after editing)  
_words: _802  
_summary: _"Because I thought you could use some cheering up," - these small moments of sweetness are what she likes most of all. [wk]

* * *

"Here's your cocoa."

The steaming cup was thrust ungainly into her cupped hands, and the bed creaked and groaned as the tan, Australian boy settled next to her, wearing striped blue-and-white pajama pants and a long sleeved thermal orange shirt that traced the long, lean, curvature of the muscle on his arms and torso. Gratefully she drank, lips parting to allow the drink to slip through her mouth and down her throat, eyes watery with gratitude.

"Th-thanks, Wally," she hiccupped, holding the cup near her face so that warm steam curled around her cheeks, nose, and lips.

--she _did _have an explanation to why he was fetching her cocoa at two-thirty in the morning, right?

In a well-intentioned but awkward gesture, he outstretched one hand to cover the seemingly breakable swell of her pale, perfect neck, separating damp strands of ebony-black hair from her milk-white skin. "What's the matter?"

She hiccupped again, her ribs bouncing once as her delicate frame shook, sobs and words all garbled together. Somehow, seeing her like this, like a fragile, wounded bird, made him angry, but not at her. At himself, for being too late to protect her. She looked at him out of the corner of one big, violet-colored eye, then flicked over to his large hand, which was still gently touching the back of her neck. He saw her pale face color, and in return, he did as well.

"Nightmare," she murmured, soft lips barely moving, words escaping quickly like caged animals fleeing, invisible, into the night. Well, her lips l_ooked_ soft, anyway. He wondered.

"'Bout what?" he muttered, green locked on her hazy, cloudy-looking purple eyes. She looked distracted and dazed, somewhat preoccupied—but with what? Surely, those feelings weren't directed towards him.

"About…you," she said with her slight Oriental accent, looking down, embarrassed. She fiddled with the cup of cocoa, dipping her pinky finger into it and that inserting her finger into her mouth, looking guilty.

He was surprised. "Me?" he exclaimed. "What'd I do?"

"…nothing," she said softly, taking another, smaller sip of hot chocolate. "That was the problem. You weren't…there…and you're always there. It scared me."

His eyes widened in disbelief, and his big hand freed her neck and opted to curl around her wrist, pulling her towards him. Her soft long-sleeved red t-shirt was suddenly flush against his chest. She could already feel blood flooding into her face.

"You gotta understand," he said, voice low, right near to her ear. "I'm going to be there. Always will be."

Lips collided: first just lips, then teeth, then tongues. One hand lifted to run through her matted black hair, the other one barely grazed the line of her jaw, running up her skin, down her neck, then finally, to grip her pointer finger and to grasp the appendage between his warm hands. He felt her own hands hesitantly rise from their place resting on _his _lap (--the girl was going to drive him mad, he swore it), to tentatively wind into the hair on the nape of his neck.

When he pulled away—for she seemed unwilling to let go, she covered her mouth with one hand, looking shocked. Reading her expression, he raised his eyebrows, wondering…_did I misread her expression?...did I go to far?. _"Did I…"

"What was that for?" she interrupted, raven black hair wild and mussed, coming out of its long braid.

He lifted his shoulders, shrugging it off, trying to ignore the warmth rising from his jaw to his cheekbones. "Because I thought you could use some cheering up."

* * *

**note:** Well, he cheered her up alright.  
Oh my god, pointless, short, meaningless. What did I do right? That is the question.  
I have to admit, I went wild on the kiss. And I had no one to restrain me from going crazy…and thus, there you have it.  
Plotless and fluffy. But Wally was too, too fluffy in this one. And frankly, I don't think 'sparkly' is his best angle.  
Eh, review, review.

--[Ali.]


End file.
